Kelly's
Kelly's is the local diner and boarding house in Port Charles. History Kelly's was introduced in the 1980's as a waterfront diner that also features boarding rooms upstairs. Originally run by Joe Kelly and his wife Rose, Kelly's quickly became a popular meeting place for the people of Port Charles. Rose also hired Luke Spencer as a waiter for the diner. Some years after Joe was killed, during an incident with the mob, Rose decided to leave town and sold Kelly's to Ruby Anderson, who became known for her sage advice and famous chili. Ruby was also known for letting many citizens live and work at Kelly's some of these including Jimmy Lee Holt, Bobbie Spencer, Felicia Jones, Holly Sutton, Brenda Barrett, Jagger Cates, Karen Wexler, Lily Corinthos, Miguel Morez, Keesha Ward, Lucky Spencer, Carly Jacks, Elizabeth Webber, Jason Morgan and Mike Corbin. In 1984, the bankrupt Quartermaines took resistance at Kelly's much to Edward's dismay. While working and living at the diner, Lila Quartermaine creates a new business called Pickle-Lila to build the Quartermaines fortune back. In 1990, Kelly's received a slight makeover and was updated with a red neon sign in the window, while the entrance was moved to the east side of the diner. In 1992, Jagger Cates and and some other gang members broke into Kelly's and roughed up Ruby. Ruby later forgave Jagger for his part in the robbery and even helped him get back on his feet, by offering him the room above Kelly's and a job. Ruby also grants Jagger and Karen Wexler permission to hold their wedding at Kelly's, where many Port Charles guest attended. Being a family-owned business, Ruby often allowed Lucky Spencer to host private "Kelly’s-closed dinners" with Nikolas Cassadine, Emily Quartermaine, and Elizabeth Webber which consisted of traditional potluck dinners. When Ruby passed away in 1999, she left Kelly's in the hands of her niece and nephew, Luke and Bobbie Spencer. Luke found it especially difficult to keep Kelly's afloat without Ruby. Not long after Ruby's death, Luke and Bobbie turned over daily operations to ex-hooker Tammy Hansen who ran Kelly's until leaving town sometime in 2001. Over the years Luke and Bobbie have now juggled the manager position themselves having allowed numerous Port Charles citizens to work and live above Kelly's including Lucky Spencer, Emily Quartermaine, Juan Santiago, Courtney Matthews, Sam McCall, Maxie Jones, Georgie Jones, and Dillon Quartermaine. In February of 2004, Luke and Bobbie hired Mike Corbin to run and live at Kelly's. Mike became known for giving his advice much like in the way of Ruby, and his chocolate chip cookies. Mike has also hired a variety of Port Charles citizens including Diego Alcazar, Lulu Spencer, Ric Lansing, Cooper Barrett, and Rebecca Shaw. He also allowed Edward Quartermaine and Heather Webber to rent a room over Kelly's after Monica kicks them out of the Quartermaine mansion. When the russian mob invaded Port Charles in 2008, two mobsters break into Kelly's, assault Mike Corbin, then set the place ablaze fueling a mob war involving Mike's son Sonny Corinthos. Not long after Mike recovered, Bobbie and Luke quickly made plans to rebuild the diner. In 2010, Mike leaves Kelly's to go to gambling rehab forcing Luke to once again step in as manager. Luke often employs his daughter Lulu to help out the family business with Lulu showing little interest. In February 2012, Shawn Butler was hired as the new manager. Shawn was later angered when TJ Ashford broke into Kelly's one night to steal food. He then took TJ under his wing and gave him a job and room at Kelly's. Later that year Luke was especially displeased when Heather Webber was released from ferncliff and forced Luke to employ her at Kelly's where she was known for expressing her fondness of their BLT sandwiches. However this was short lived as Heather proved to still be mentally unstable. As of 2013, it seems as Kelly's has been given a make over with new neon lights and green paint. Countless fights have also occurred at Kelly's some of these including Elizabeth Webber, Courtney Matthews, Faith Rosco, Carly Benson, Reese Marshall, Skye Quartermaine, Lulu Spencer, Maxie Jones, Lucky Spencer, Logan Hayes, Dillon Quartermaine, Cooper Barrett, and Lucky Spencer. Gallery RoseKelly.png|Original Owner and Manager Rose Kelly. (1982) Kellyss1985.png|Kelly's Original layout seen in 1986. RubyKellys.png|Former Owner and Manager Ruby Anderson (1993) MikeKellys.png|Former Manager Mike Corbin (2009) ShawnKellys.png|Current Manager Shawn Butler (2012) Kellys2012.png|Kelly's Makeover in 2013. Category:Locations